A Filha do Inimigo
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Um segredo inimaginável será revelado. Algo que pode mudar totalmente a vida dos ninjas de Konoha e o rumo da própria vila. O destino de todos está na força dos sentimentos daquela que pode destrui-los.
1. Te Encontrei

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Te Encontrei**_

.

.

Fazia cinco anos que Sasuke havia se aliado a Orochimaru e apenas três meses que o sannin tentara possuir seu corpo e falhara. Sasuke não permitiu que o jutsu se concluísse e atacou seu mestre. Infelizmente ainda não era forte o bastante para derrotá-lo. Contudo, para a alegria muito bem escondida do jovem Uchiha, seu antigo time havia descoberto o esconderijo deles e chego no exato momento. Orochimaru não teve escolha a não ser fugir. Ao saber de toda a história, Tsunade perdoou o herdeiro do Sharingan e, agora, lá estava ele, em uma missão com seu antigo time, como se nada tivesse mudado. Obviamente, ele tentava ignorar o quinto membro da equipe, um tal de Sai, e o fato de Sakura não mais atribuir o Kun ao seu nome. Kakashi tem chegado na hora. E Naruto... Bem, Naruto continua o mesmo.

Estava tudo indo muito bem. Eles tinham acabado de escoltar um homem importante para Suna e agora retornavam para Konoha. Estava quase anoitecendo. Sai e Naruto estavam recolhendo lenha. Kakashi estava lendo seu livro. Sasuke já havia retornado com o jantar: um javali, e agora esperava a lenha para assar o animal. Enquanto isso mexia com uma serpente que tinha aparecido por ali. Não era muito grande. Pouco mais de um metro. De uma coloração rara que indicava o alto nível de veneno do animal. Por mais que odiasse seu antigo sensei, apreciava o poder de compreender e, principalmente, controlar aquelas criaturas.

- Ahhh!Teme! Você ta louco. E se ela te morde? – Naruto gritou, derrubando todos os galhos que carregava e apontando o dedo para o animal junto ao amigo.

A serpente se enrolou no braço do Uchiha e ficou com a cabeça em pé olhando diretamente para o Uzumaki enquanto mostrava as presas.

- Não seja tolo, dobe. A probabilidade de ELE me morder é tão grande quanto você acertar todas as questões de uma prova escrita. – Sasuke respondia sem demonstrar alguma emoção.

- Ou seja: muito baixas. – Kakashi conclui em voz alta sem desviar os olhos de seu livro.

- Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto protestou com lágrimas nos olhos pela falta de apoio do sensei.

- Que foi? Só disse a verdade. Faz três meses que o Sasuke está conosco e você ainda não se acostumou com as cobras? – Perguntava o jounnin ainda concentrado na leitura.

Sakura estava se banhando ali perto. Com 17 anos, não tinha mais nada daquela menininha. Possuía belas curvas. Seus cabelos voltaram a crescer, não por causa de um garoto, mas por que depois de olhar suas fotos, achou que ficara mais bonita com eles compridos. Agora eles batiam na sua cintura. Os seios fartos, a cintura fina e as pernas torneadas faziam dela uma mulher desejada pelos homens e invejada pelas mulheres. Seu olhar inocente e o ar sedutor que emanava dela só pioravam a situação e a tornavam extremamente perigosa. Missões foram vencidas por causa dessa combinação. Vários adversários abaixavam a guarda perto dela e esse era seu pior erro. Discípula da Quinta Hokage e lendária sannin Tsunade, ela não era só bonita, era extremamente forte e, como Kakashi mesmo disse há muito tempo, era também uma das ninjas mais inteligentes da aldeia da folha. Era, realmente, uma mulher fatal.

Ela não tomava conhecimento do que estava acontecendo no acampamento. Sabia que, o que quer que fosse, não era importante. Se não um dos pássaros de tinta de Sai ou uma das serpentes de Sasuke já teria ido avisá-la. A água estava morna devido o dia quente que fizera. A cachoeira, se é que se pode chamar assim, era pouca coisa maior que ela. A água da lagoa batia logo abaixo do seu umbigo. A luz dos últimos raios de sol davam a cena um ar irreal. Qualquer um que visse não saberia dizer se estava perante uma pintura ou de uma mulher viva.

Mas quem a observava nesse momento parecia não se impressionar. Orochimaru estava ali e queria vingança. Não passara cinco anos treinando um garoto mimado para não ter o dom dele. Começaria pela garota. Sabia que ela era um dos membros mais forte do grupo e, se a pegasse, além de ter uma preocupação a menos, teria uma boa vantagem sobre os outros. Foi quando ele viu. Ela puxava o cabelo para o lado deixando as costas limpa e lisa a mostra. Ele a olhou bem e em seguida mandou todos que estavam com ele embora. Mandou também que esquecessem que a viram. Ele estava surpreso, mas aparentava estar feliz. Lentamente se aproximou.

**-** Finalmente te encontrei. – Dizia o sannin sorrindo a cada novo passo em direção à garota.

**-** Orochimaru? - Sakura estava surpresa e tentava esconder seus seios. Ele aparentava não se importar com a nudez dela. A olhava nos olhos.

**-** Achei que aquele velho tivesse a destruído. Como foi tolo por não fazê-lo. – Confessou sem esconder o alivio que sentia.

**-** Do que você está falando? – A confusão na mente da Kunoichi só aumentava com as estranhas palavras.

**-** De você. Não se preocupe. Eu a libertarei desses lacres. Então tudo ficará mais claro.

**-** Não se aproxime!

Ele a ignorou e rapidamente se colocou atrás dela e acertou um golpe em suas costas com uma quantidade de chakra incrível. Ela gritou de dor enquanto ele a segurava por um dos braços. Logo o resto da equipe estava lá. Porém antes que eles pudessem atacá-lo o terceiro Hokage apareceu e começou uma batalha.

**-** Velho idiota. Não conseguiu me vencer antes acha que conseguira agora? Não pode escondê-la mais. – Orochimaru afirmou para seu antigo sensei.

**-** Morrerei antes que toque nela. – Confessou o Sandaime.

**-** Isso não vai demorar. – Alegou com um sorriso escárnio enfeitando o branco rosto.

**-** Terá que lutar comigo também Orochimaru. – Tsunade surgia no local e se preparava para proteger sua pupila.

**-** Ah! Tsunade. Ah quanto tempo. – Comentou fingindo-se de nostálgico. - Seus seios aumentaram?

O olhar raivoso dela e o incrédulo dos demais presentes não poderiam ser descritos. Como um inimigo conseguia desviar uma conversa tensa e que poderia iniciar o combate a qualquer instante, para algo como o tamanho do colo da Godaime?

**-** Eu digo isso o tempo todo.

A expressão da loira se agravou perante a concordância de seu outro antigo colega de time.

**-** Jiraya? Quem diria. O velho time todo no mesmo lugar. Ainda escrevendo seus livros ou resolveu se tornar um homem de família? – Orochimaru perguntou sem se importar com a real situação.

**-** Você sabe muito bem que sempre adorei escrever. – O sannin dos sapos alegou fechando os olhos e sorrindo abertamente.

**-** Ainda se inspira na Tsu? – O mais pálido dos três perguntou relembrando do antigo apelido da mulher.

**-** Existe mulher mais inspiradora? Olha só pra ela... – Jiraya perguntou se fingindo de ofendido e apontando para a Godaime que, a essa altura, possuía inúmeras veias saltando em sua testa, além do punho apertado e repleto de chakra concentrado.

**-** JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS. – Tsunade gritou furiosa. - Mas, continuando. Orochimaru, você terá que passar por cima de mim antes de conseguir chegar nela. – Retomou o assunto original enquanto se colocava em posição de ataque.

**-** E de mim também. – Jiraya imitava a amiga e levava um pergaminho a frente do rosto.

**-** Não sei do que vocês estão falando... – Naruto afirmou para a surpresa de todos. - Mas seja o que for, você terá que lutar comigo também.

**-** Não seja tolo Naruto. Óbvio que é algo relacionado à Sakura. – Sasuke informou serenamente. - E eu lutarei também para protegê-la. – Completou se posicionando para o combate.

**-** _"Eu até ficaria feliz, se eu não estivesse nua. Será que eles não podem se virar para que coloque uma roupa?"_ – Sakura pensava inconformada pela situação, enquanto apertava os braços em volta dos seios, a fim de escondê-los. - BANDO DE TARADOS! – Sua inner gritava em sua mente.

**-** Bem. Acho que estou em desvantagens. Irei embora, por enquanto. Mas saibam que não poderão mantê-la longe de mim por muito tempo. Deve estar contente Uchiha. Não tenho mais interesse em você. Pode se considerar livre.

Dizendo isso, o sannin das cobras desapareceu. Assim como a marca da maldição de Sasuke. Todos agora olhavam para Sakura. Ela sentiu seu sangue subir para suas bochechas ao se lembrar de sua condição. No momento seguinte, Tsunade estava atrás dela colocando algo que parecia uma capa sobre seus ombros e virando-a para si.

**-** É melhor irmos. Temos muito que conversar Sakura. – O Sandaime afirmou, virando-se em direção à Konoha.

**-** O resto da equipe está dispensada.

No mesmo segundo em que a Quinta Hokage terminou de falar, Sasuke se encontrava na frente de Sakura e Naruto às costas dela. O Uchiha encarava a lendária sannin enquanto o Uzumaki observava o Sandaime. Sai e Kakashi acompanhavam os movimentos do resto da equipe. A Haruno se sentia envergonhada, afinal de contas, os amigos dela se encontravam colados nela e ela usava somente uma capa.

**-** Não vão levá-la a lugar algum. – O Uchiha afirmou sério.

**-** Não sem levar a gente junto. – Naruto completava a frase do amigo determinado.

**-** Não adianta argumentar. Eu ensinei muito bem para eles o trabalho de equipe. Por mais que neguem, esse três são inseparáveis. Um morreria pelo outro. – Kakashi comentava o óbvio para os dois Kages.

**-** Ensinou bem até demais. – Sarutobi comentava entristecido.

**-** Pois bem. Pelo visto não temos escolhas. – Tsunade tinha os olhos fechados e não virava o rosto na direção do moreno, enquanto falava.

Sasuke estranhou. Para algo que aparentava ser tão importante, ela cedeu muito fácil. Foi quando sentiu um golpe no pescoço. No mesmo instante Naruto era golpeado pelo Terceiro Hokage. Kakashi segurou Sasuke antes que esse caísse na pequena lagoa, assim como Sai fazia com Naruto.

**-** Por que vocês fizeram isso? – Sakura perguntou assustada.

**-** Nossa conversa deverá ser em particular Sakura. Eles não estão prontos para essa revelação. – A Godaime avisava a sua pupila que, a cada nova palavra, ficava mais apreensiva.

**-** A verdade é que gostaríamos que isso tudo fosse esquecido. Mas as coisas não aconteceram assim. Cabe a você decidir se vai querer que eles saibam ou não sobre o que estamos prestes a lhe contar. – O Terceiro não ajudava a acalmar a rosada com tais palavras. A garota olhava para os dois e, em seguida, para os amigos inconscientes.

**-** Fique tranqüila Sakura. Cuidaremos bem deles. – Kakashi avisou, enquanto retirava o corpo de Sasuke da água.

**-** Você precisa se preocupar é com você, feiosa. Presta bastante atenção na conversa e depois me conte tudo, certo?

**-** Sai... – A tentativa do amigo de tentar acalmá-la teve algum efeito. Sakura o mirava compreendendo a real mensagem. Após a reunião, ela poderia contar qualquer coisa para eles, pois eles estariam lá para ela.

**-** Vamos Sakura. – Tsunade a chamou.

Sem entender nada, o membro feminino do time 7 segue o Terceiro Hokage e dois dos lendários sannin. Seja lá o que eles queiram falar para ela, deveria ser muito importante, para os três estarem ali. A apreensão tomava conta da garota, enquanto se aproximavam da vila. Perguntas surgiam em sua cabeça descontroladamente e ela não sabia se desejava ouvir às respostas.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem... Após muito pensar, resolvi não deletar essa fic, mas sim arrumá-la. O primeiro capítulo está formatado bonitinho e sem maiores alterações. Após arrumar todos esses caps, irei acrescentar o, eu acredito, último cap.

Espero que gostem dele e que não me apedrejem pela horrível demora n.n

Antes tarde do que nunca... Não é?


	2. O Outro Lado da História

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**O Outro Lado da História**_

.

.

Há 17 anos

28 de março

.

.

Alguns shinobis estavam eufóricos. Haviam capturado o mais poderoso de todos os bijuus. Tinham pouco tempo para selá-lo. Mesmo todos os membros da perigosa organização lutando juntos, a cada golpe recebido, o demônio ficava mais forte. No momento, este estava dormindo graças a um golpe de sorte dos ninjas.

**-** O que faremos? O que faremos? O QUE FAREMOS? – Um dos shinobis perguntava desesperado.

**-** Pode começar calando a boca. – Uma mulher de cabelos azuir enfeitados por uma rosa branca de papel sugeriu irritada com ele.

**-** E SE ELE ACORDAR? EU NÃO QUERO SER DEVORADO! NÃO QUERO. NÃO QUERO. NÃO QUERO! – O primeiro continuava com seu ataque histérico.

**-** Cale-se Hidan. – Um ruivo com pedaços de ferro espalhados pelo rosto ordenou sem elevar o tom da voz. No momento seguinte, o shinobi barulhento ficava quieto e esperava pacientemente uma decisão do líder daquele peculiar grupo.

**-** Hidan pode ser escandaloso, mas está certo. Meu jutsu não tem longa duração. – Kakuzu informou neutramente.

**-** Sim, eu sei. – Pain confirmava as palavras do shinobi.

**-** Muito bem. – Konan tomava a palavra para si. - Quem é o próximo? Eu sou linda demais para me arriscar.

**-** Eu sou o líder da organização. Não posso correr o risco de ser destruído.

**-** Tobi é um bom menino. Mas Tobi não quer ir.

**-** Vai ter que ser um de vocês. – A mulher concluía apontando para Hidan e Kakuzu.

**-** Eu passo a honra. – O segundo respondeu rapidamente.

**-** Não me olhem desse jeito... – Hidan voltava a se desesperar quando todos os olhares se dirigiram a si.

**-** Só porque os últimos quatro membros da organização nos quais tentamos selar esse bijuu morreram não quer dizer que com você aconteça a mesma coisa. – Konan tentava convencer o nukennin que se afastava lentamente.

**-** Não quero descobrir. – Ele era convicto ao tentar escapar.

**-** Mas ele é tão pequeno perto dos outros. E só tem uma cauda. – Kakuzu se aliava ao membro feminino da organização ao tentar persuadir o religioso.

**-** Não muito obrigado. – Ele continuava a negar.

**-** Talvez não seja necessário. – Orochimaru, que até então se mantinha quieto, pronunciou-se.

**-** Você não pode. Já está carregando o Hachibi. – Konan alegou rapidamente.

**-** Não estou falando de mim.

**-** Explique-se. – O líder da organização exigiu.

**-** Um jutsu secreto. – Orochimaru respondeu evasivamente.

**-** Que faz o que? – Konan não estava satisfeita com a resposta. Temia que um dia o sannin tentasse algo contra Pain e ela jamais permitiria que algo assim acontecesse.

**- **Vocês irão ver. – Novamente evasivo. - Pain? Permite-me?

**-** Se conseguir selá-lo. Vá em frente. – O ruivo sabia dos riscos que corria. Contudo, se era a única chance de selar a criatura adormecida a sua frente, não vacilou antes de autorizar à Orochimaru a execução da técnica.

O sannin das cobras se aproximou do de seu alvo: uma besta de coloração azul. Começou a fazer uma seqüência de selos. Aquilo era arriscado. Porém, se tivesse sucesso, o único a ganhar seria ele. Teria o poder de dois bijuus. Seria imbatível. Sorriu, de maneira maligna. Continuou com os selos. Seus companheiros posicionados estrategicamente. O bijuu começou a dar sinais de que iria acordar. O chakra de Orochimaru e de Hachibi já fluía ao redor do demônio. Era impressionante a habilidade do ninja em dominar o bijuu selado em si. Chiharu começou a abrir os olhos e Kakuzu, imediatamente, realizou novamente seu jutso. Mesmo mirando em um bijuu sonolento, o jutsu não teve nem 10 por cento do efeito esperado. No entanto, os dias de batalha seguidos, a falta de coordenação e o estado de semi-inconsciência a deixaram em um raríssimo momento de fragilidade.

Chiharu ficava cada vez mais lúcida e agora lutava contra o chakra que tentava dominá-la. Mas já era tarde. Orochimaru caiu de joelhos cansado. Estava com apenas 1/5 de sua força total. O demônio começava a desaparecer e ser engolido pela quantidade excessiva de chakra que o envolvia. Uma forma humana começou a surgir. Os akatsukis sorriam vitoriosos. Eles conseguiram o impossível.

**- **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Fogo preencheu o local e Pain teve de ajudar Orochimaru a fugir. Uma equipe de Konoha havia sido mandada para executá-los assim que o Sandaime descobriu que eles estavam no território do país do fogo. O patriarca Uchiha liderava os ninjas escolhidos. A luta estava totalmente desequilibrada. Todos estavam tão concentrados que nem perceberam o final da transformação de Chiharu. Orochimaru estava totalmente fora de combate. Enquanto era levado para longe pelos companheiros viu Fugaku se aproximar de onde antes estava seu sonho de consumo e pegar algo pequeno.

**-** _"Não pense que as coisas ficaram assim Uchiha. Esse poder pertence a mim. Eu vou caçá-lo e vou recuperá-lo."_ – Jurava mentalmente.

**-** O que você encontrou Fugaku? – Shikaku perguntou enquanto se aproximava do outro.

**-** Temos que voltar. Rápido. O Hokage precisa ver isso. – Fugaku alegou começando a se afastar.

O time seguiu o capitão que corria desesperado para Konoha. Em seus braços, algo oculto pelo jaleco. O Uchiha não reduziu a velocidade até chegar à frente da sala de Sarutobi e entrar rapidamente sem nem pedir autorização.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – O Sandaime perguntou ultrajado.

**-** Veja isso.

Fugaku se aproximou e colocou o precioso pacote em cima da mesa do líder da vila. O Hokage olhou de leve e seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração branca. Quase em pânico mandou que todos se retirassem e permanecessem calados sobre o ocorrido. Uchiha Fugaku permaneceu na sala, a pedido do próprio Sarutobi.

**-** Conte-me. O que exatamente aconteceu? – O líder da Folha pediu.

**-** Eles estavam exatamente onde imaginávamos. Chegamos e os atacamos. Quando ativei meu Sharingan durante a luta contra Kakuzu, percebi uma concentração de chakra muito grande em um pequeno ponto. Orochimaru não conseguia nem se manter de pé. Os outros estavam debilitados também. Todos eles fugiram. Ao invés de segui-los achei melhor verificar as estranhas correntes de chakra que meu Sharingan percebia. – Fugaku tentava ser o mais prático possível, falhando em diversos momentos.

**-** Fez muito bem. Você sabe o que é isto? – O Kage questionou pacificamente.

**-** Não senhor.

**-** É, praticamente, toda a força de Orochimaru longe dele.

**-** Como? – A explicação do Sandaime mais confundiu do que esclareceu às duvidas do chefe Uchiha.

**-** Orochimaru deve ter selado algo importante dentro dessa criança com um jutso que retira o chakra de dentro dele para isso. Os dois são um só. Cada coisa que um enxergar, o outro vai ver. Pensamentos, sentimentos, desejos, tudo. – Sarutobi conclui calmamente.

**-** Devemos destruí-la então. – Fugaku concluía dando um passo a frente e mirando a pequena criatura.

**-** Não! – A represália veio firme, porém baixa.

**-** Por que não? É uma ameaça.

**-** Uma ameaça que não deveria existir. O chakra pertence à Orochimaru e está preso nesse corpo. Para onde você acha que ele irá se for solto?

**-** Para Orochimaru.

**-** Exatamente. Enquanto ela estiver em nossas mãos, meu discípulo não poderá usar todo seu potencial. Uma vez feito, esse jutso não se rompe. Por mais que ele treine e se aperfeiçoe, a maior parte da força dele está aqui. – Disse apontando para a menina de cabelos pretos arroxeados e olhos vermelhos que dormia na mesa.

**-** Mas, se eles desejam a mesma coisa, o que faremos quando ela crescer? – Fugaku perguntou mais calmo e tentando seguir a linha de raciocínio do Sandaime.

**-** Chame Minato. – O outro pediu.

**-** Sim senhor.

Pouco depois, Minato e Sarutobi encontravam-se a sós com a criança e decidiam sobre o que fazer com ela. O bebê acordava lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo Orochimaru abria os olhos. O sannin via através dos olhos do bebê, mas tudo que conseguiu identificar foi seu antigo mestre se aproximando e tudo ficando preto.

**-** _"Maldito. Todos pagarão pela destruição do que me era mais valioso. Mas, por que meu poder não retornou? Deve ter acontecido algo durante o jutso. Se o Uchiha não tivesse se metido. Eles irão me pagar. Todos eles."_

.

.

Aproximadamente seis meses depois... 10 de outubro

.

.

A lua estava alta. As pessoas dormiam tranqüilas. Konoha descansava. Sobre o comando de Yondaime a vila crescia rapidamente. Apesar das guerras, todos eram felizes. Naquela noite, no entanto, eles foram atacados pela pior de todas as criaturas, a raposa demônio de nove caudas. Em seu ultimo ato de vida, o quarto hokage selou o bijuu em seu próprio filho recém-nascido. A vila estava a salvo. Sarutobi reassumiu o posto de kage. Todos auxiliaram na reconstrução da vila. A paz voltou a reinar.

O jovem jinchuuriki sofreu muito durante a infância por conter o demônio da raposa no próprio corpo. Enquanto a verdadeira ameaça crescia tímida e desapercebidamente. Pelo mundo ninja, bijuus apareciam descontrolados e precisavam ser selados.

.

.

17 anos depois...

.

.

Sakura estava sentada enquanto Sarutobi, Tsunade e Jiraya a observavam. O Sandaime estivera falando até o momento.

**-** Isso quer dizer que eu sou filha de Orochimaru? – Ela perguntou em estado de choque.

**-** Não exatamente. – Jiraya respondeu indeciso sobre como prosseguir.

**-** Para ser a filha dele, você teria de ter uma mãe. – Tsunade esclareceu docemente, rezando para que sua pupila não enlouquecesse.

**-** E o Orochimaru namorando? Iria ser muito engraçado. – O sannin dos sapos tentou, inutilmente, acabar com o pesado clima.

**-** Pelo amor de Deus. Me digam quem eu sou? – A jovem Haruno implorou. A história sobre seu nascimento a desnorteava.

**-** Ninguém. – O Sandaime respondia cruamente.

**-** Como? – O cérebro dela, entretanto, ainda se mostrava incapaz de processar tal informação.

**-** Você é a maior concentração de chakra de Orochimaru usada para selar o mais perigoso dos bijuus. – O Terceiro voltava a explicar. O tempo curto lhe obrigava a dar respostas curtas e diretas, por mais que soubesse o quento deveria estar sendo difícil para a garota.

**-** Minha querida. Vai dar tudo certo. – Tsunade alegou abraçando a jovem que estava petrificada.

**-** Em outras palavras, eu sou... – Sakura gaguejava ainda sem acreditar em tudo o que ouvia.

**-** Se você quer um nome... – Sarutobi começou a responder, por mais que soubesse o quanto a afirmação seguinte demoraria a ser absorvida pela garota.

**-** Por favor. Eu preciso saber.

Ele não conseguiria convencê-la do contrario. Era óbvio que ela lutaria até o fim para ouvir essa pequena frase. A confirmação de seus medos mais recentes e mais assustadores. - Você é o próprio Orochimaru!

* * *

Como podem notar, esse cap também não teve grandes alterações.

**Hachibi:** Representado por uma Yamata no Orochi é uma Bijuu na forma de Cobra. Ele tem assustadores olhos vermelhos, oito cabeças e **oito caudas** e tem o poder do mundo dos Demônios, um símbolo do mal. Cada cabeça de Yamata no Orochi representa um símbolo: Espírito, Fantasma, Mal, Demônio, Monstro, Matar, O Outro Mundo e Morte. (eu sei que não é esse. Mas quando eu escrevi essa fic, ele ainda não tinha aparecido e eu não estou com vontade de mudar.)

**Chiharu:** Significa Mil Primaveras. Bijuu criado por mim. Mais informações nos próximos capítulos.

Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Eu sei que vários Akatsukis aqui citados só entraram na organização muito tempo depois, mas como já tem muita coisa fora da realidade do mangá... Então...

Dois capítulos no primeiro dia... Vamos avançar rápido... Eu espero XD

Beijos e até o próximo.


	3. A Dor da Verdade

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**A Dor da Verdade**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-** Você é o próprio Orochimaru.

Sakura mirava o Terceiro em estado de choque. O som do vento colidindo contra a janela não superava o ruído dos descompassados batimentos cardíacos da garota. Seu corpo tremia pelo nervosismo que gelava seu sangue. Os olhos perdidos em direção ao homem que lhe destruía a existência, sem, entretanto, focá-lo.

**-** Isso é... IMPOSSÍVEL! – Ela gritou sem conter a raiva e o medo. - Eu não posso ser ele. Eu sou Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Não aquele monstro.

**-** Nós sabemos, querida. – Tsunade tentou em vão se aproximar da pupila.

**-** Não. Não. NÃO. – Sakura gritava cada vez com mais desespero e com as lágrimas já reluzindo em seus olhos. - Isso não pode ser verdade.

**-** Ela esta surtando. – Jiraya comentou observando a garota desnorteada.

**-** Você disse que o bebê tinha cabelo preto arroxeado e olhos vermelhos. Eu tenho cabelo rosa e olhos verdes. E eu não vejo pelos olhos daquele velho caquético, feio, nojento, desatualizado, sem senso para moda...

**-** Eu sei. – Tsunade concordou com a garota, enquanto cruzava os braços em uma flha tentativa de acalmar o seu coração.

**-** Então diz pra ele shishou.

**-** Sakura! – Sarutobi exigia a atenção da pequena em si. - Eu sei quem você é. Fui eu que te entreguei nas mãos dos Harunos.

**-** Por favor. Diz que está mentindo. – Ela implorava desesperada.

**-** Sinto muito.

**-** Não... Mas, o cabelo, os olhos... – Os murmúrios cada vez mais baixos insistiam em procurar por algo que evidenciasse não ser dela que eles falavam.

**-** Efeitos colaterais dos selos. – O Sandaime respondeu prontamente.

**- **Não pode ser... – Sakura gritou inconformada pela resposta.

**-** Seu cabelo era roxo escuro, chegando a ser quase preto. Com os selos, ele clareou até alcançar o rosa. Seus olhos, de vermelho ódio, passaram para o oposto, verde calmo. Eles foram os últimos a mudar. Foi nesse momento que paramos de selar o que há dentro de você. Quando está possuída pela raiva, é possível identificar uma aura rubra por trás do verde sempre tão tranqüilo. – O mais antigo Kage presente confidenciava.

**-** Ah! – Ela, ainda assim, relutava em aceitar essa condição. - Mas, meus sentimentos são somente meus. Eu não penso como ele. – Afirmou orgulhosa por acreditar que encontrou uma diferença. Ninguém poderia provar que sentia o mesmo que o sannin.

**-** Qual é a coisa que mais lhe chama atenção no Uchiha? – Sarutobi perguntou repentinamente, confundindo a garota.

**-** Como?

**-** Do que você mais gosta no Uchiha? – Ele repetiu calmamente a pergunta.

**-** Essa é fácil. – Ela respondeu alegremente antes de perceber a resposta que lhe surgiu rapidamente. - São os... Olhos... – As palavras perdiam a firmeza conforme surgiam nos lábios de Sakura.

**-** O Sharingan. – O Terceiro concluiu a sentença em voz alta.

**-** Não! – Contudo, Sakura revelava toda sua teimosia ao lutar contra a verdade exposta. - Eu amo o Sasuke-kun!

**-** Você ama o kekkai genkai dele. – O Sandaime insistia ainda tentando esmagar o que restava daquele pobre coração.

Sakura caiu sentada no meio da sala, cansada da luta que jamais poderia vencer. Não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia. Não fazia sentido o que lhe revelavam. Como ela podia ser aquele monstro? Não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo era impossível. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

**-** Quando lhe deixei sob os cuidados dos Harunos, esperava que você não demonstrasse interesse por se tornar ninja. Mas os selos não foram fortes o bastante. – Lamentou o Terceiro sem se preocupar com o impacto de suas palavras.

**-** Eu quis me tornar ninja para proteger minha vila. Não por poder! – A garota afirmou indignada.

**-** Você sempre foi a melhor em controle de chakra. Aprendia as técnicas em questão de segundos. – Frisava o ex-Hokage.

**-** Eu me esforçava! – Entretanto, Sakura sempre possuía um argumento a ser rebatido pelo Sandaime.

**-** E já conhecia os jutsus. Você não aprendeu nada durante a academia. Só relembrou.

**-** Para de mentir. – A pequena kunoichi implorava aos gritos.

**-** Por que veio pedir treinamento à Tsunade? – Sarutobi estava decidido a acabar com aquela pequena discussão. Seu tempo era curto, e ele não poderia desperdiçá-lo explicando gentilmente para a Haruno a situação. Ele a faria compreender e aceitar a verdade, por mais que o coração dela se destruísse no processo.

**-** Não quero saber!

**- **Ela é a única que teria algo a lhe ensinar.

**- **CHEGA! – Sakura gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões agüentavam, para em seguida implorar entre soluços e lamurias. - Chega... Por favor, chega...

Ainda sentada no meio da sala, a jovem apertava a cabeça com as mãos, lágrimas marcavam o belo rosto. A capa, única vestimenta que a cobria, levemente caída por seus ombros e os raios da lua, que invadiam o ambiente pela janela, iluminando-a, davam-lhe um ar sensual. No entanto, o sentimento daqueles que a rodeavam era de pena. Com exceção do Sandaime que, apesar do pouco tempo, pensava em uma solução para o problema e Jiraya que imagina uma cena parecida para seu próximo livro. Em outras palavras, somente Tsunade sentia pena da discípula.

**-** Por favor... Não... – Apesar dos soluços, as súplicas da garota eram ouvidas pelos outros membros da sala e a loira sentia seu coração apertar por não conseguir proteger a pupila.

**-** Sinto muito. – Pela primeira vez Sarutobi se compadecia pela situação da Kunoichi. - Tsunade, Jiraya, venham comigo.

Os dois sannins e seu sensei se retiram do local. A menina continuava lá, chorando e implorando para que dissessem que não era verdade. Estava abalada. Destruída interiormente. No corredor os três conversavam apreensivos. Um selo havia sido rompido. Mas ainda tinham chances de concertar a situação.

**-** Kami-sama. O que eu faço? – O Sandaime rogava aos céus, escorado na parede e mirando o teto em busca da resposta.

**-** Está muito apreensivo sensei. Há algo que não sabemos? – Tsunade questionou desconfiada, apoiada na parede contrária a do antigo professor.

**-** Vocês estão se preocupando a toa. Ela daqui a pouco aceita. Refazemos o selo. Afastamos das missões. Orochimaru não terá como pegá-la. – Jiraya tentava ser prático. Os braços erguidos, os olhos fechados e o pequeno sorriso na face revelavam que ele não enxergava a gravidade da situação, ou então tentava acalmar os outros dois se mostrando tão calmo.

**-** Ele sabe como ela é e onde ela está. Virá buscá-la. – Conhecendo o pupilo, o Terceiro rejeitou o conforto que lhe era oferecido e optou por ser prático.

**-** Onde poderíamos escondê-la? – A Quinta pronunciou a pergunta que o outro se fazia desde o primeiro instante.

**-** Não sei. Realmente não sei. – Sarutobi respondeu pressionando a fronte com os dedos. - Meu tempo está acabando. – Analisou mirando a própria mão que já encontrava dificuldades de ser flexionada. - Não terei chakra o bastante para refazer o selo. Tsunade, eu quero que você cuide disso. Jiraya, você deverá protegê-la. Não saia de perto dela por nada.

**-** Hai. – Os dois sannins responderam simultaneamente às ordens do outro.

**-** Conto com vocês.

Aos poucos o corpo do antigo hokage desaparecia na frente dos sannins. Ambos sentiam a tristeza de perder seu mestre mais uma vez, no entanto, não dispunham de tempo para recordações. Precisam decidir o próximo passo. Infelizmente, todos que tiveram maior contato com a verdadeira história da jovem já não faziam parte deste mundo. O selo precisava ser refeito e isso era a mais absoluta verdade. De repente, talvez fosse bom reforçá-lo.

**-** Que tipo de selamento ela tem? – Jiraya perguntou aos alguns segundos de silêncio.

**-** Cinco, quatro e três pontos. Impares sobrepostos a pares. O inverso também. E parece que parte do chakra está selado em uma marca na nuca. Essa marca tem selamentos de três e quatro pontos. Há um pergaminho que prende outra parte do poder dela que eu escondi com Katsuyu. – Tsunade falava rapidamente o que sabia.

**-** Meu Deus! Quantos selos a menina tem? – Espantou-se o outro.

**-** Ao total, são cerca de 37. Descontando o que foi quebrado hoje.

**-** Para que tantos?

**-** Pelo que eu sei, conforme eles faziam um selo, ela ia neutralizando-os. Isso com apenas um dia de vida. O Terceiro e o Quarto fizeram selos simultaneamente. Assim, enquanto ela queimava um, o outro fazia um segundo. Eles passaram dois dias inteiros só para lacrá-la.

**-** Ela seria brilhante. – Jiraya refletiu em voz alta ao imaginar tanto poder sob controle de uma shinobi tão leal a Konoha. - Pena que é a filha de Orochimaru... É muito estranho pensar assim. – Comentou torcendo o nariz em uma careta.

**-** E incorreto. Ela não é descendente dele. – Tsunade se enfurecera por ter sido lembrada do passado de sua pupila.

**-** Muito menos ele próprio. Ela é muito mais bonita.

**-** Está falando de minha discípula.

Como Jiraya desejava, a antiga companheira de time se exaltara ao máximo e, a palavra errada dele, poderia resultar em um comportamento violento da outra e sua internação por algumas semanas no hospital.

**-** E possível inimiga da vila. – Assim com o Terceiro fizera com Sakura, ele teria de fazer a Godaime entender a gravidade do momento. Para ele a situação seria ainda mais delicada, afinal a Hokage via a jovem como uma filha.

**-** Não acredito que ela possa ser uma ameaça. – Entretanto, perante o medo que via nos dourados olhos, não foi capaz de prosseguir. A mulher sempre tão forte precisava de um ombro amigo e ele seria porto seguro dela.

**-** Eu também não. Só um selo se rompeu. Não acredito que isso tudo tenha sido necessário. Só a assustamos.

**-** Sarutobi-sensei tinha medo que ela perdesse a razão e queimasse os outros selos.

**-** Naruto não perde a cabeça quando liberta quatro caudas da Kiuuby. Ela rompeu um selo, tem mais 37. Sem falar que ela sempre teve a cabeça no lugar e foi controlada. O que a difere e muito do meu discípulo.

**-** E isso foi o bastante para deixar o Sandaime assustado, imagine o que tem dentro dela. – Jiraya ficava impressionado com a força de Tsunade ao lutar contra os próprios sentimentos.

**-** O velhote tinha de ter dado mais informações. – Alegou inconformado, contudo, uma dúvida há muito lhe incomodada e já não era mais capaz de detê-la. - Como foi que você o trouxe de volta para nos ajudar.

**-** Foi um jutsu que ele desenvolveu para isso. – Tsunade respondeu evasiva. Por algum motivo não queria revelar os detalhes ao amigo.

**- **Ligado a Haruno?

**-** Hai.

**-** Puxa! Isso que é garota importante. Como você o encontrou?

**-** Bem... – Não havia como escapar. Suspirando derrotada, a loira passou a mão pelo pescoço antes de começar a vergonhosa narrativa.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

Tsunade estava sentada na biblioteca particular do Hokage. Ela lia alguns pergaminhos sem muito interesse enquanto bebia o seu precioso saquê. Ou, melhor dizendo, ela tentava focalizar uma palavra que insistia em correr, saltitar e dançar pelo pergaminho lido enquanto terminava mais uma garrafa de sua bebida favorita. Já havia várias espalhadas pela mesa e algumas pelo chão. A Godaime estava a um passo de desmaiar.

Sem querer, a loira derrubou uma das garrafas que ainda não estava vazia. Desesperada, ela se jogou para frente para salvar o importante artefato, porém, acabou derrubando a mesa. Com o objeto salvo em mãos, ela percebeu uma caixa que era usada para guardar pequenos documentos voar e atingir um pequeno pilar. Esse, após ser atingido, se desequilibrou e caiu. Durante a queda, o vaso que estava em cima dele atingiu outro que estava pendurado. A planta suspensa girou em torno do eixo que a sustentava e acertou outro pilar, ainda maior que o primeiro, que tinha uma imagem do busto do Primeiro e derrubou ambos no chão. A pequena estátua quebrou assim que encontrou o solo e o suporte puxou o canto da cortina realizando um movimento dominó. A parte puxada do tecido estava presa em uma barra acima da janela, que, com o peso, também se soltou. Para terminar a sessão destruição, a barra acertou a estante de tal maneira que está foi de encontro ao chão, bem como todo o resto. No momento da pancada, atrás das prateleiras usadas para abrigar importantes livros, um compartimento secreto se abriu.

**-** O que será que é isso? – Tsunade se perguntou curiosa, enquanto engatinhava para perto da última estante.

A Quinta se aproximou curiosa. Dentro do pequeno cofre existia mais uma garrafa de saquê, muito dinheiro e uma carta.

**-** Ah! Aquele velho, eu sabia que ele não era um santo. – Comentou rindo alegre.

Abraçada ao dinheiro e à bebida, ela pegou a carta para verificar o que havia ali de tão importante para estar escondida. Agora, estava sentada lendo uma história que, se não estivesse escrita com a letra do próprio Sandaime, duvidaria ser real. Depois que terminou, totalmente espantada, encontrou algumas instruções estranhas. Por excesso de coragem ou de bebida, seguiu passo a passo as instruções. Após realizar todas, notou que nada aconteceu. Sem mais nada a fazer, sentou no chão e voltou a beber o saboroso líquido. Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, notou uma pequena cortina de fumaça sair da carta e seu antigo sensei aparecer.

**-** Não temos tempo. Vamos Tsunade!

Ainda confusa, a sannin o seguiu enquanto ele terminava de contar o que estava acontecendo.

.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

.

**-** Depois dizem que o saquê não é uma bebida sagrada. – Jiraya falava tentando controlar a risada ao imaginar as condições da biblioteca.

**-** Agora não é hora para pensar nisso. Acho que já podemos entrar. Quanto mais rápido refizermos esse selo, melhor. – Tsunade estava vermelha pela raiva e pela vergonha e tentava fugir da situação a todo custo.

**-** Também acho. Não estou escutando nada. Será que ela parou de chorar? – O homem perguntou limpando as lágrimas que se formaram devido o riso.

**-** Espero que sim. Mas agora que você falou, está muito silencioso lá dentro.

Os sannin se olharam e a preocupação os atingiu ao mesmo tempo. Eles não sentiam a presença da kunoichi. Ela não poderia ter fugido, poderia? Em pânico eles retornaram para a sala em que a haviam deixado. A calma os invadiu no momento em que a viram de pé em frente à janela e olhando a lua. A garota brincava com o novo chakra. Ela se redescobria. Mais calma, percebeu que com o rompimento de um único selo, seu poder era pelo menos o dobro do anterior. Tsunade suspirou ao ver que sua pupila voltava a agir como antigamente. Jiraya tentava se manter imune a situação. Seu lado pervertido, no entanto, insistia em guardar cada imagem em sua mente. Ele se considerava abençoado com aquela musa inspiradora.

**-** Sakura, temos que começar os preparativos para criar um novo selo. – A Quinta aproximou-se da pupila, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da mesma.

A jovem virou-se para os dois shinobis lendários. A expressão dela era calma, fria e calculista. Em nada lembrava a antiga kunoichi. Não havia marcas de choro, não parecia a menina que teve seu mundo destruído, não parecia a kunoichi que necessitava de proteção quando pequena, nem a mulher que amava e cuidava de todos os seus amigos incondicionalmente. Algo nela os fazia se lembrarem de Orochimaru, como era de se esperar. Porém, havia mais alguma coisa, um poder assustador, uma tranqüilidade intimidadora. Sem duvida, o que quer que esteja preso na menina era inimaginável.

**-** Eu tenho um plano.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem... Acho que esse cap ficou bem melhor depois de refeitos. Além de ter crescido uma folha de história, esses pequenos detalhes fazem toda a diferença na hora da leitura, não acham? Espero que estejam gostando apesar das mudanças.


	4. O Plano de Sakura

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**O Plano de Sakura**_

.

.

**-** Eu tenho um plano.

Tsunade e Jiraya observavam a garota. Buscavam traços da antiga kunoichi e tentavam procurar semelhanças entre ela e seu antigo colega de equipe. Porém, havia algo a mais. Alguma coisa que eles não conseguiam distinguir. Algo que os intimidava a obedecer qualquer que fosse o plano dela. Eles iriam resistir, mas se renderiam aos olhos não mais carinhosos.

Antes de sair da sala, a garota observou a lua branca uma vez mais pela janela. Decidida a provar que não era Orochimaru, protegeria a vila até o fim.

.

.

Sasuke e Naruto ainda estavam desacordados após o encontro com os sannis e os Hokages. Deitados lado a lado no campo em que costumavam treinar na época em que eram gennin, descansavam com a feição transtornada. Sai estava sentado perto deles, observando o céu. Kakashi, sentado em uma árvore próximo ao local, não lia seu precioso livro, mas pensava sobre o ocorrido mais cedo. A presença do Sandaime era algo que ele não conseguia entender. Que tipo de jutsu será que o trouxe de volta? Qual será a relação dele com a Haruno? Qual será o interesse de Orochimaru nela? Quantos segredos sua querida pupila escondeu? Ela parecia tão surpresa quanto o resto do time. Seja lá o que for, será que ocultaram dela também? Óbvio que sim. Quantos anos até o Naruto descobrir a Kiuuby? Nem mesmo nesse caso houve todo esse alvoroço. Qual será o segredo de Sakura?

**-** _"O que você não nos contou Sandaime?"_ – Kakashi perguntava em pensamentos para o vento pela resposta que em breve teria.

Naruto despertava lentamente e piscava os olhos confuso. Repentinamente, flashes de momentos anteriores invadiram sua mente e ele sentou-se rapidamente, em busca da companheira. Ao perceber que ela não se encontrava presente no local, virou indagador para sai.

- Cadê a Sakura-chan? – Perguntou após alguns segundos de silencio do outro.

**-** Com a Hokage. – Sai respondeu calmamente.

**-** Vocês deixaram eles levarem ela? Por que não impediram? – Perguntava irritado e erguendo-se pronto para resgatar a amiga.

**-** Eles precisavam conversar com ela a sós, Naruto. – Kakashi alegou interceptando o outro que já se virava em direção a Konoha.

**-** E se ela precisar de ajuda? – O medo nos olhos azuis era previsível. O Uzumaki não descansaria enquanto não tivesse certeza da segurança de Sakura.

**- **Eu li em um livro que é bom permanecer ao lado de um amigo quando ele está passando por momentos difíceis, isso inclui noticias de grande importância pessoal. Estreita os laços. Não seria o caso da feiosa? – Sai se posicionava ao lado de Naruto, contra o Hatake que, sinceramente falando, não os impediria de nada. Contudo, antes precisam montar um plano.

**-** Por isso estamos voltando para Konoha. – Sasuke informou enquanto levantava-se. Acordando somente agora, já estava mais calmo que Naruto, extamente como Kakashi previra.

**-** Yoshi! Falou tudo Teme. Vamos! – O loiro erguia o punho fechado e olhou para o Hatake em busca da decisão do último membro.

Com todos decididos, o copynin sorriu por baixo da máscara e, como líder na missão, deu as novas instruções.

- Pois bem. Time Kakashi, estamos voltando para Konoha.

**-** Mas e a missão? – O ANBU perguntou para ter a certeza de que ninguém havia se esquecido do trabalho.

**- **Depois a completamos. – Kakashi respondeu balançando a mão ao lado da cabeça e olhando por sobre o ombro para o moreno. - Como você não estava presente no dia em que me tornei o sensei desses desmiolados e da Sakura, deixe-me repetir o que ensinei a eles naquele dia: Um ninja que desobedece às ordens de seus superiores é como o lixo, a escória. Mas quem abandona seus companheiros é pior que a escória.

**-** Espere Sakura-chan, estamos indo salvá-la. – Naruto prometia ao vento.

Sem mais nada a ser discutido, ou argumento a ser analisado, o restante da equipe retornava para a Vila de Konoha com o objetivo de resgatar sua companheira das mãos da própria Hokage. Podia-se considerar uma invasão, o que de fato era. Eles estavam prontos para lutar pela amiga. Não se renderiam até obter as respostas para as dúvidas que destruíam por completo qualquer tranqüilidade. Enquanto avançavam velozmente, não imaginavam que seu objetivo estaria os esperando próximo aos portões da vila. Contudo, aquela não aparentava ser uma recepção amistosa.

.

.

Após escutar o plano da garota, os sannins não concordaram com ele, como era de se esperar. Contudo, após alguns argumentos dela, eles acabaram cedendo. Era arriscado. Porém, a jovem gritava que era uma kunoichi de Konoha e que jamais faria mal a vila, não importasse o que estivesse selado dentro dela. Ela aceitou as condições. Jurou não lutar contra eles. Prometeu avisar quando sentisse o inicio da perda da razão. Os dois lendários, muito a contragosto, aceitaram as idéias da menina. Ela queria se arriscar para acabar com uma das ameaças à vila, por que não auxiliá-la? A jovem era teimosa o bastante para correr os riscos sozinha. Seria mais prudente ficar perto dela. Sem nada a dizer, pelo menos, por enquanto, os três se direcionaram para os portões da vila.

Durante o curto percurso, Tsunade buscava uma maneira de impedir a garota. Por mais que confiasse em sua pupila, tinha-a como sua própria filha. Não poderia vê-la correndo perigo e não fazer nada. Tinha que se preparar também para quando a informação vazasse. Não sabia o que esperar dos conselheiros. Porém, protegeria sua menina deles. Ninguém machucaria sua criança.

Jiraya observava as feições da antiga companheira de time. As expressões dela eram mais interessantes que a capa da rosada balançando a frente. Sakura ainda não tinha trocado de roupa, no entanto o sannin dos sapos estava mais interessado na quinta Hokage que em qualquer outra coisa. Sabia do carinho que a loira nutria pela kunoichi a frente. Contudo, sabia também que aquele plano praticamente suicida teria um efeito colateral perigoso. Na pior das hipóteses, a Haruno perderia a consciência rapidamente e atacá-los-ia. Nesse caso não restariam muitas opções, devia estar pronto para matá-la, por mais que isso lhe ferisse também. A idade começava a incomodá-lo. Tinha conhecimento que, se isso acontecesse, vencê-la seria quase impossível. Se não recebesse ajuda de Tsunade estaria condenado, ou pior, já considerava se não teria que lutar com a mesma antes de tocar na jovem shinobi.

Os portões da vila se aproximavam. Por algum motivo, o escritor do livro predileto do copynin tinha a sensação de que aquela seria a última vez em que os atravessaria. Sem conhecer o futuro, entregou sua vida nas mãos das duas mulheres que o acompanhavam. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu medo. Não o medo da morte. Foi treinado a vida inteira para nunca sentir medo de uma batalha. Nunca vacilou perante um inimigo e não seria hoje que isso aconteceria. No entanto, sentia medo de nunca mais pisar nas terras de Konoha. Nunca mais andar por sob aquelas belas árvores. Nunca mais sentir o perfume das mais belas flores. Nunca mais olhar o lar da mais bela das mulheres. A probabilidade de que não conhecesse alguma vila, seja ninja, seja civil, era muito pequena, beirando a nulidade. No entanto, sabia também que nunca haveria outra mulher como aquela com a qual sempre sonhou. Nunca existiria mais forte, mais inteligente, mais determinada, mais corajosa, mais leal, mais bela. Só existe uma Godaime, uma Tsunade. Não podia negar os sentimentos que sempre nutriu pela loira. Porém sempre foi um covarde. Nunca admitiu isso a ninguém. Somente em seus livros se permitia fingir que era o protagonista, ela sua mocinha e que no final ficariam juntos, vivendo loucas cenas de amor que perdiam toda sua perversão quando vistas pelos olhos de um apaixonado.

Atravessaram os altos muros. Agora não tinha mais volta. Teve uma vida inteira para se declarar, mesmo que fosse rejeitado. Agora, era tarde demais. A lua já denunciava que começaria a baixar. Em algumas horas um novo dia teria inicio. O dia que mudaria muitas vidas. O dia em que se decidiria: o fim de uma das maiores ameaças à vila, ou a possível destruição da mesma? Em pouco tempo teria a resposta. Jiraya engoliu em seco. Os olhos de Tsunade transbordavam medo e ansiedade pelo fim daquilo. Sakura olhou em volta como que garantindo a localização. Com tudo verificado, a Haruno olhou por sobre o ombro para os dois acompanhantes. Sem dizer uma única palavra, apertou a frente da capa contra os seios enquanto permitia que a parte de trás deslizasse, deixando-a com as costas expostas. Puxou o cabelo com uma mão, deixando-os caídos por sobre o ombro direito. A mão esquerda apertava o tecido com firmeza. Única indicação que também não tinha certeza sobre os acontecimentos futuros. Entendendo o momento em que ela mirou a lua como o correto, o sannin de cabelos brancos acumulou chackra em suas mãos e avançou.

.

.

Um pouco isolados dos três, alguns shinobis observavam detalhadamente a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Tsunade havia mandado um ANBU chamá-lo em sua casa. Precisaria de seu doujutsu para garantir a segurança da pupila. O gênio Hyuuga analisava cada mudança na corrente de chakra da jovem chunnin. Ao seu lado, o time Gai estava pronto para agir.

No extremo oposto ao campo, Hinata fazia o mesmo que seu primo. Kiba e Akamaru a ajudavam farejando qualquer mudança na médicanin que já os salvou mais de uma vez. Shino e Kurenai se preparavam para uma difícil batalha.

Sakura, apesar de não sair em muitas missões, era tida como uma das mais poderosas kunoichis da vila. Não se graduara jounnin, pois não o desejava. Sabiam que se ela realmente quisesse, o faria rapidamente. A jovem, no entanto, se dedicou a se especializar na medicina. Hoje, sua fama era mundial. Pessoas vinham do mundo todo para ser tratado pela kunoichi que realizava verdadeiros milagres. Onde vários outros médicos já desistiram, ela venceu. Não era milagrosa, não podia salvar todos. Mas as lágrimas que derramava sobre a prova de seu fracasso faziam com que ninguém exigisse demais dela. Apesar de tudo, muitos a viam como uma criança.

A Haruno já teve vários alunos. Treinou a equipe médica de Suna. Os ensinou tudo o que sabia. O Kazekage simplesmente ficava sem ação perante a jovem. Sua vida já havia sido salva por ela, a de seu irmão também e a de vários outros shinobis de Suna. O hospital só chegou ao que é hoje por causa dela. Ninguém se surpreendia quando ela aparecia repreendendo o Kazekage, como médica particular do mesmo, ela tinha autorização para falar com ele como bem quisesse.

Só havia uma pessoa para a qual a poderosa kunoichi baixava a cabeça: sua mestra. Para os Times Gai e Kurenai, a possibilidade de ter de atacar a rosada era torturante. Sua missão, no entanto, era proteger a vila; e era de seu conhecimento que nunca seriam perdoados se permitissem que ela ferisse qualquer civil de sua amada casa.

A mão de Jiraya se aproximava velozmente da Haruno. A cada passo dele os jovens shinobis sentiam a respiração faltar. Todos possuíam muito carinho para com ela. Finalmente o choque. O impacto. Um golpe. Um selo a menos. Um grito, repleto de dor, que provinha da kunoichi caída de joelhos no chão. A respiração ofegante. Uma mão esmagando a grama entre os dedos. Os olhos perdidos. O cérebro trabalhando rápido. O sangue correndo mais forte. O suor deslizando pelo rosto. Ninguém reparou nas mudanças em seus olhos, escutaram simplesmente a ordem para remover mais um selamento. Tsunade pensou em intervir, mas a visão da pupila se erguendo sozinha e pronta para o próximo movimento a fez ficar quieta. Tinha de ser forte como aquela que treinou. Se Sakura estava disposta a suportar aquilo, ela também resistiria. Ninguém percebeu o aumento do chakra, ninguém viu o brilho escuro no cabelo, ninguém notou o reflexo rubro sob os verdes olhos. O cruel sorriso não foi visualizado por nenhum shinobi que a observava cuidadosamente. Mais um choque. Mais um impacto. Um selo a menos. Dois gritos. O primeiro, de dor. O segundo de desespero.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem... Esse cap não teve muitas alterações... Mas ainda é um dos meus favoritos. Espero que tenham gostado. Estamos quase no final das repostagens e, em breve, começo o último capítulo dela.


	5. O Início do Fim

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

_**Disclamier:**___Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**

* * *

**_

_**O Início do Fim**_

.

.

O Time Kakashi, por alguns segundos, congelou perante a cena que presenciava. Jiraya avançava com muito chakra concentrado nas mãos em direção à Sakura. Essa, de maneira imperceptível, sorriu maliciosamente. No momento do impacto, a dor foi grande demais. Naruto foi tomado pelo desespero e correu para ajudar à amiga, assim como Sasuke, Sai e Kakashi. Dois gritos. Um de dor, outro de desespero.

**-** Ahhhhh... - A agonia na voz da kunoichi ressonava em todos os presentes.

**-** Sakura-chan!

O jovem jinchuuriki sentia o sangue correr. Não acreditava que seu antigo sensei pudesse ter atacado sua melhor amiga. Quais eram as intenções dele? Kiuuby sentia a raiva invadir o shinobi, um ótimo momento para se soltar se aproximava. Os olhos, antes azuis, já se encontravam rubros. Sakura sentia-se queimar enquanto caia sobre os próprios joelhos. Nunca pensou que doesse tanto romper aqueles selos. Mas, estranhamente, após essa dor, foi invadida por um bem-estar indescritível acompanhado de muito medo. O time da jovem parou de correr ao perceber que ela ainda estava bem. Sentiam-se fracos por não terem impedido o sannin.

Jiraya se afastou da jovem rosada. Ela respirava pesadamente, porém não demonstrava mais dor. O jovem jinchuuriki se sobressaltou, nada que pudesse ser considerado anormal. O sannin dos sapos só se surpreendeu pelo fato de ainda não ter sido atacado pelo rapaz já coberto pelo manto da raposa, afinal, havia atacado sua melhor amiga. A garota era quase uma irmã para ele. Os dois se comportavam como uma família, sempre juntos, sempre se sacrificando um pelo outro, se protegendo. Não obstante, os olhos deixavam claras as intenções do loiro e em nenhuma delas o sannin sairia ileso.

**-** Ero-sannin! O que pensa que está fazendo?

**-** Se acalme Naruto. É tudo parte do plano da Sakura. - O eremita revelou tentando aquietar o garoto antes que a raposa se soltasse.

**-** Plano? - A nova informação, seguida de muita condusão na mente do jovem, fê-lo voltar ao normal e os olhos azuis miravam indagadores o antigo sensei.

**-** Hai.

**-** Que plano? - Sasuke pedia por mais detalhes. Assim como o loiro, não escondia a irritação que tomava conta de seu ser. O jovem Uchiha, entretanto, estava mais preocupado em tentar descobrir que idéia louca a colega tivera, ao invés de, primeiro, aniquilar os idiotas que concordaram com a mesma.

Tsunade observava sua querida pupila ainda respirar com dificuldade. Jiraya a olhou em busca de apoio, contudo constatou que a mulher não tinha condições de explicar nada. Estava absorta demais com ocorridos. Sem escolhas, expôs as idéias quase suicidas da jovem kunoichi assim como alguns detalhes da história dela, somente o fundamental.

- Sakura é filha de Orochimaru. Removendo alguns selos ela será capaz de encontrá-lo onde quer que ele esteja.

**- **Entendo. - Kakashi compreendia rapidamente o objetivo dos ataques à garota.

- Fi-lha? - Sasuke, entretanto, estava paralisado ao descobrir que o sannin e a garota possuiam algum tipo de parentesco. A idéia lhe revoltava o estômago. O moreno não era capaz de imaginar como alguém inescrupuloso, repulsivo e repugnante como Orochimaru poderia ser o pai de Sakura. Já considerando que a garota deveria ter herdade a personalidade da mãe, o dono do Sharingan sentia raiva ao imaginar que o antigo mestre usara a força contra uma mulher tão doce e gentil.

**-** A Feiosa? - Sai também não conseguia relacionar a imagem do sannin as situações que lera em livros e que poderiam ter sido responsaveis pela consepção da amiga.

**-** Não po-de ser. - O Uzumaki, assim como os outros, tentava entender como uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele possuia laços com uma das mais odiadas pelo mesmo.

Aquelas poucas palavras paralisaram o time Kakashi por completo. Mesmo o ex-ANBU da Núcleo demonstrava choque perante os dados revelados. Nenhum deles nunca pensou que a companheira não fosse uma Haruno de sangue. Aquilo tudo era demais para eles. Jiraya os analisava cuidadosamente, esquecendo-se de observar as consequências do rompimento dos selos em Sakura. Se eles soubessem de todos os fatos entrariam em colapso.

- Mas para quê fazer isso com a Sakura-chan? - Naruto tentava recuperar a razão em prol do bem estar da Haruno.

A raiva e descrença com relação ao progenitor da amiga estavam fazendo o garoto perder totalmente a cabeça. Jiraya teria que tomar cuidado com as palavras. Qualquer coisa mal interpretada seria a chave para a Kiuuby se libertar.

- Assim como a Sakura poderá achá-lo facilmente, ele poderia encontrá-la sem nenhum trabalho. Por isso esses selos existiam. Para protegê-la. - Jiraya explicava os detalhes mais importantes para o time que não baixava a postura ofensiva.

**-** E por que os estão removendo?

O herdeiro Uchiha aparentava estar totalmente recomposto após o choque. Sem dúvidas, era um ótimo ator. Se continuasse a se sobressaltar, possivelmente o levariam de volta para Konoha sob a supervisão da ANBU para que não atrapalhasse o desenrolar do plano. Tinha de permanecer ao lado da garota até o fim. Algo poderia dar errado e ele precisava se assegurar que a companheira não iria se ferir.

**-** Sakura deve estar querendo guiar um esquadrão até Orochimaru. Com ela na frente, ele não teria onde se esconder. Seria o fim dele. Os poderes a mais que ela vai adquirir podem ser considerados bônus. - Kakashi deduziu em voz alta rapidamente.

Parecia simples demais. Muitas coisas poderiam dar errado. A julgar pela respiração ainda não normalizada dela, algumas já começaram a sair do controle. Aquele plano era louco. Como a brilhante Sakura pode pensar em algo assim?

A rosada somente respirava sem ouvir ou se preocupar com nada ao seu redor. A cabeça baixa, os cabelos caídos cobriam parte do rosto, principalmente os olhos. A capa, ainda única vestimenta, cobria-lhe somente a frente do corpo. As costas encontravam-se completamente desnudas, a não ser por algumas mechas rosadas.

**- **Um bônus bem interessante, não acha Hatake? - Orochimaru comentou zombateiro.

Todos olharam para o perigoso inimigo chocados por não o terem sentido se aproximando. Mesmo Sakura, que já devia ser capaz de sentir a presença dele mais facilmente, nada disse. O sannin das cobras ria da visão que tinha perante os olhos. O sorriso de deboche, irônico e cruel, dessa vez também transmitia alegria. Por que será que ele sorria tanto? Será que ele, de algum modo, já obteve o controle sobre Sakura? Teria sido ela a informá-lo onde estavam e o que faziam? Impossível! Eram somente três selos dentre tantos outros. Porém, a dúvida destruía os corações daqueles que se preocupavam com a jovem.

Kiba colocou a mão firmemente sobre o ombro de Hinata. A garota tremia perante a visão do recém chegado. Não de medo dele, mas do que poderia vir a acontecer. Medo que algum dos amigos se ferisse e que ela não fosse capaz de salvá-lo. Com a possibilidade de Sakura não ser mais a mesma e perante o estado quase catatonico de Tsunade, temia que suas habilidades não fossem o suficiente contra o que poderia acontecer.

Kurenai possuia uma kunai em mãos e preparava-se para atacar com seus genjutsus. Por um momento, desejou que seus alunos ainda fossem gennins e pudesse mandá-los se afastar. Assim poderia protegê-los mais um pouco de ter de enfrentar um inimigo como o a frante. Akamaru rosnava baixo. O grande cão, diferente de todos os outros, não tinha sua atenção voltada para Orochimaru, mas para Sakura. Porém, ao chamado de Kiba, o fiel animal concentrou-se no sannin. Entretanto, sua atitude não passou despercebida a Shino, que analisava a Haruno minuciosamente e sem se importar com a falta de roupas da garota.

Do outro lado do campo, Neji se punia por ter se permitido ficar tão preocupado com a Haruno. Era verdade que devia sua vida a ela, logo não deveria ter se distraido e ter garantido a segurança da mesma. Lee e Gai, por mais incrivel que pareça. Mantinham-se quietos e focados, bem como Tenten que se preparava para usar sua mais nova arma. O presente de Tsunade era fatal e cruel, devendo ser usado somente em casos de emergência. Para a morena, proteger uma companheira kunoichi de Konoha de um perigoso criminoso Rank-S, sem dúvidas, era uma situação de emergência.

**-** O que faz aqui, Orochimaru? - Sasuke perguntou mirando o antigo sensei com os olhos vermelhos caracteristicos de seu clã.

- Vim buscar minha filha. - Ele respondeu natural e tranquilamente. - Venha, minha criança. Eles nada mais têm a te oferecer. - O sannin ergueu a mão em um claro convite de aliança a Sakura.

- Você não vai tocar nela!

O Uzumaki avançou enfurecido contra o ex-Akatsuki. A Kiuuby o dominando rapidamente. Uma cauda liberta. A segunda e a terceira já começando a aparecer. A fúria o controlando. Sasuke e Sai se posicionaram em frente da Haruno. Kakashi destampava o Sharingan. As duas equipes ninjas presentes no local saltaram de seus esconderijos para a batalha. Neste ambiente de guerra, todos lutavam pela garota. Seja por ela ser a família de alguns, seja por ser mais uma kunoichi de Konoha que, no momento, necessitava de proteção.

O vento carregou o cheiro do sangue do primeiro ferido. As folhas das árvores eram carregadas e enfeitavam o violento cenário. O som do impacto das armas e a risada cruel do sannin que lutava contra o antigo amigo preenchiam os ouvidos de Sakura, porém ela continuava a ignorar tudo ao seu redor. O cheiro, os sons, as imagens a sua frente... Nada a tirava do estado de torpor em que se encontrava.

Totalmente destoante da cena, a garota continuava ajoelhada entre os guerreiros. As mechas rosadas ainda cobriam o delicado rosto. De longe, aparentava uma menina desprotegida e desamparada. De perto, o discreto sorriso malicioso e os olhos vermelhos despertavam medo em quem tentasse se aproximar.

**-** _"Finalmente..."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Pois é... capítulo minusculo... Mesmo o editando não consegui modificar muita coisa... Sinceramente falando, adoro esse final...

Bem, sei que me atrasei... Aliás, to atrasada com tudo, porém to tentando me colocar em dia o mais rápido possível.


	6. Libertação

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

_**Disclamier:**___Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Libertação**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

O vento soprava carregando o cheiro do sangue e os sons da batalha até a garota.

**-** _"Finalmente..."_

Naruto avançou contra Orochimaru enraivecido, antes porém que atingisse seu alvo, Jiraya interveio e assumiu a frente contra o inimigo. Sasuke e Sai estavam prontos para defender a colega de time de qualquer um que se aproximasse. Kakashi já estava com o Sharingan exposto e se preparava para intervir e deter Naruto antes que a quarta cauda se libertasse. Os Times Gai e Kurenai lutavam contra todos os outros ninjas do som que acompanhavam o sannin das cobras. O perigoso inimigo, ao notar a intensa batalha que se desenvolveria ao seu redor e percebendo que a Haruno não se moveria tão cedo, avançou dois passos em direção a ela.

- Se afasta dela!

Por mais que o avanço tenha sido pequeno, foi o bastante para fazer o Uzumaki perder a razão de vez e tentar ultrapassar o sannin dos sapos. Kakashi não teve tempo de terminar de despertar o mangekyou. Os acontecimentos se desenrolavam muito rapidamente. A quarta cauda se soltou facilmente. Kiuuby tomava o controle sobre o corpo de seu jinchuuriki. A raposa de nove caudas só pensava em destruir as ameaças que lhe rodeavam.

_-"Estou..."_

Sem perder tempo, a raposa demônio usou seu chakra para atacar Orochimaru. O sannin sabia que a batalha seria difícil. Ele invocou sua espada kusanagi, mas nem mesmo ela era capaz de ferir o corpo do shinobi loiro, no momento. Neji e Hinata usavam o taijutsu característico da família. Os punhos nobres derrubam um inimigo atrás do outro. Kiba e Akamaru se transformaram no lobo de duas cabeças para tentar dar fim ao maior número de inimigos possíveis. Os subordinados do perigoso sannin, no entanto, revidavam com jutsus proibidos, o que dificultava o alcance ao equilibro da luta. O duelo entre Naruto e Orochimaru destruía tudo ao redor e Jiraya procurava o melhor momento para intervir na batalha, entretanto, não podia se afastar de Kabuto e Manda.

O cenário, aos poucos, se modificava. As belas e antigas árvores eram derrubadas e destroçadas. Fogo começava a reinar por todos os lados e a vila corria perigo. A godaime estava no campo de batalhas, porém, esse fato era desconhecido pelo resto de Konoha. Vários ANBUs chegavam devido ao som de explosões e se assustavam ao perceber a Godaime no campo de batalha.

Tenten invocava várias bombas, o que contribuía para a destruição do cenário. Com medo de não ser capaz de controlar as novas armas, evitava invocar as senbons envenenadas que ganhara. A vontade que tinha para usar o novo pergaminho morreu quando analisou melhor o risco que corria. Tsunade, mais afastada, era protegida enquanto dava assistência médica a alguns de seus ninjas. Era óbvia a derrota, assim como o passo seguinte do ex-companheiro. Ele nunca desperdiçaria a chance de eliminar completamente a vila. A loira olhou para a antiga pupila. Sasuke e Sai suavam muito e possuiam vários mortos ao seu redor. Ninguém se aproximava da Haruno. Ela ainda estava sentada e, aparentemente, alheia a tudo.

**-** _"Você prometeu. Disse que não trairia a vila. Por que, Sakura? Por quê?" _- Tsunade se perguntava o que teria acontecido com a pupila.

Naruto avançou uma última vez contra o rival. Até mesmo Yamato teria trabalho para conseguir acalmá-lo no momento. Contudo, ele, infelizmente, estava hospitalizado e não poderia ajudar com a situação. Os rugidos animalescos soltos pelo jovem. A kusanagi mirando a boca do mesmo. Os shinobis de Konoha cansados. O fim estava próximo. Com um urro mais forte, Kiuuby se preparava para eliminar de vez quem ousou desafiá-la.

- SAKURA! - Tsunade gritava por sua pupila, com medo do que aconteceria a ela no final de tudo.

**-** _"Livre!"_

Os olhos antes verdes brilharam, agora, vermelhos como o sangue que desejavam. Ninguém foi rápido o bastante para identificar o movimento de cabeça, a mudança no chackra, o sorriso malicioso, ou qualquer outra ação da kunoichi que até o momento estava imóvel. Também seria impossível determinar o que a levou a se mexer. Porém, isso não importava. Quando todos tomaram conhecimento do ocorrido, pararam suas batalhas particulares e a miraram. Em um segundo, ou talvez menos, Sakura se afastou do local protegido e apareceu na frente de Naruto antes que ele pudesse exterminar o sannin.

A raposa, ainda sem reconhecer quem estava a sua frente, rosnou com fúria e em alto tom. Os cabelos rosados voaram com o chakra liberado nesse simples ato para, logo depois, cobrirem as costas desnudas da jovem. Ela tinha os olhos ainda cobertos, a expressão séria, a roupa segurada folgadamente sobre o busto e as costas completamente expostas, assim como os ombros e metade dos braços. Quando as madeixas rosadas tocaram a alva pele, as quatro caudas de Kiuuby se ergueram prontas para atacar a menina, para o desespero dos outros shinobis que gritavam para que o Uzumaki parasse o ataque, enquanto corriam na direção dos mesmos. No entanto, antes que eles chegassem perto da dupla, as caudas pararam no ar. Um sorriso cruel brotou na face angelical. Sem medo, Sakura esticou a mão e acariciou o rosto do perigoso bijuu.

**-** Minha doce e bela Kiuuby... - A voz doce da Haruno pode ser ouvida por todos que estavam totalmente concentrados nos shinobis.

Ninguém entendia mais nada. A perigosa raposa ronronava, ou algo do gênero, sob o singelo afago. As quatro caudas libertas caídas contornando a jovem. O manto da raposa que queimava o próprio Naruto, nada fazia contra a kunoichi. A garota acariciava o rosto do jinchuuriki como quem brinca com um filhotinho abandonado.

**-** Condenada a viver selada em um corpo humano...

As frases sem sentido e ditas em tom macio e carinhoso, confundiam a todos que já tinham parado com seus duelos e observavam as ações de cada um dos dois.

**-** Pobrezinha... - Sakura falava em falso lamento.

A Haruno agora olhava ao redor, analisando o cenário dominado pela destruição. A decepção em seus olhos era palpável ao mirar cada árvore derrubada. Orochimaru, que acreditava ter influência sobre a garota, não hesitou em se aproximar. Porém, no momento em que avançou o primeiro passo, Kiuuby, que estava atrás da garota, rosnou furioso e ameaçando atacá-lo, enquanto uma de suas caudas rodeava a jovem em um gesto protetor. Jiraya tentava enxergar a relação entre o que estava selado em Sakura e a raposa demônio, sem muito sucesso. O sannin das cobras, após identificar a ameaça, parou e resolveu por falar com a garota daquela distância mesmo.

**-** Minha filha, devo dizer que esta sua habilidade de controlar a Kiuuby é realmente impressionante. Se necessário, lutarei contra a raposa novamente para levá-la comigo, mas a última batalha me cansou um pouco. Vamos embora. Temos muito que conversar. - Comentou tranquilamente.

- Foi você que fez tudo isso, Kiuuby?

A ingênua raposa estufou o peito como se estivesse orgulhosa da demonstração de seu poder. A cabeça erguida e a atitude, muito parecida com a de seu jinchuuriki após uma missão completa, fez todos franzirem suas sobrancelhas.

**-** Então, foi você. Sua idiota!

A ofensa surpreendeu a todos, sem exceção. Ninguém nunca fora capaz de imaginar uma situação dessas.

**-** Sabe o quanto aprecio árvores, sua incompetente. Não é capaz de encerrar uma única batalha sem destruir tudo ao seu redor. Uma grande decepção.

A cada frase proferida com raiva pela garota, tanto ela, quanto a raposa, se movimentavam um passo de cada vez, lentamente.

**-** Meu filho mais forte... Que vergonha! Volte para o lugar a que foi destinado: preso em um corpo de um simples humano.

Após a ordem, o manto da raposa simplesmente desapareceu. Naruto, pela primeira vez, não estava coberto de ferimentos. O medo da raposa transmitido antes do sumiço completo não foi percebido por ninguém, com execeção de Sasuke.

**-** Sa-ku-ra? - O Uchiha se impressionava e buscava, desesperadamente, entender o significado das frases por ela proferidas.

- Muito bem, Sakura. Agora, vamos. - Orochimaru repetia a ordem, dessa vez deixando mais claro o tom dela e aguardava ser obedecido.

A Haruno somente o olhou e começou a se aproximar lentamente como que consentindo com seu senhor.

- Sakura! Não faça isso! - AO contrário do que todos imaginaram, Sasuke fora o primeiro a gritar desesperado, chamando pela companheira e logo sendo acompanhado pelo amigo loiro.

**-** Sakura-chan, você não pode ir com ele. - Naruto alegava tentando se erguer, porém, a batalha e o longo período com o manto da raposa o desgastou de tal forma que ele não era capaz nem mesmo avançar um único passo sem cair novamente ao chão.

**-** Você jurou lealdade a Konoha. Como pode fazer isso? - Tsunade detia as lágrimas e tentava se concentrar no corpo de Neji, que somente a olhava sem acreditar na possibilidade dela os vir a trair.

Sem se importar com os gritos que a rodeavam, Sakura continuou a avançar. O olhar fatal fixo na figura de pele branca e o sorriso malicioso. Ela mais parecia uma amante em direção ao amado. O andar felino e sensual hipnotizando o sannin das cobras e deixando todos os outros desconcertados ou desacreditados. Ao chegar a uma distância na qual já poderia tocá-lo, ela começou a falar.

**- **Diga-me uma coisa, Orochimaru-sama.

O nome pronunciado com tanta ironia, aparentemente, não teve efeito no sannin, ao contrário de Kabuto. O último murmurou o quanto ela era insolente em se dirigir assim ao sannin e como ela se assemelhava ao Uchiha nesse quesito. Os dois protagonistas da trama que se desenrolava, nem mesmo tomaram conhecimento da reação do nukennin.

- O que quer saber? - Ele perguntou carinhoso.

**-** Quatro quintos de seu poder me pertencem. Correto? - Ela começou calmamente e delicadamente, conseguindo despertar a curiosidade e preocupação do sannin, que só pode soltar um múrmurio intrigado. - Não importa o quanto você treinou, essa proporção se manteve ao longo dos anos, segundo o terceiro Hokage. Certo?

**-** O que, exatamente, você quer saber? - O sannin perguntou preocupado e exigindo que ela fosse mais sucinta em sua dúvida.

- O meu chakra não entra nessa divisão. Acertei? - Entretanto, ela continuava calma e imutável.

**-** Seja um pouco mais direta, ok? - Ele pediu mais incerto sobre seu controle perante a garota.

**-** Você deseja a vida eterna, não é? - As perguntas retóricas dela pareciam não ter fim.

**-** Vá direto ao ponto!

Apesar de continuar dando ordens, a cada avanço da jovem, o sannin recuava um passo. O medo em seu rosto era perceptível. Nem mesmo tinha conhecimento do por que a temia. Tudo o que desejava era que ela sucumbisse ao jutsu lançado há tantos anos sem questionar.

**-** Diga-me, então, se sou eu a mais jovem, mais bela e mais poderosa entre nós dois, por que deveria ser eu a sucumbir perante uma criatura dispensável como você? Você é o inútil aqui, o descartável. E, se ousar invadir minha mente uma única vez mais, será o seu fim. - Ela sentenciou sem elevar a voz e sem deixar dúvidas do poder dessas palavras.

- Fui eu que lancei o jutsu que a aprisionou. Você me deve obediência.

- Já lhe ofereci minha paciência e tolerância ao permitir que continue vivo. Sinta-se satisfeito.

**-** Esse chakra é meu. Você é minha. - Orochimaru continuava a desafiá-la.

**-** Está redondamente enganado seu tolo. Seu chakra só serve para me manter nessa forma humana. Meu poder está muito longe de ser detido por algo tão insignificante. E se pensas que permitirei que continue falando assim, saibas que só estará antecipando o seu fim.

**-** Precisará de mim para livrar-se de todos os selos. E, além do mais, se me matares, estará matando também seu filho, o oito caudas, Hachibi. - O sannin afirmou, acreditando que tais informações lhe garantiriam o poder, mesmo que temporário, sobre a garota.

A Haruno virou-se calmamente após soltar um suspiro de impaciência. Parecia que a menção do bijuu selado em Orochimaru a fez repensar na decisão de eliminar o sannin das cobras. Grande engano. Em um rápido momento, a kunoichi virou-se e, com o chakra concentrado na mão formando uma afiada lâmina, cortou-lhe a cabeça fora. Ninguém acreditava na facilidade que ela teve para derrotar o nukennin. A frieza demonstrada também aturdia a todos.

**-** Como se eu me importasse com aquele bijuu desastrado ou precisasse de ajuda para me livrar destes pequenos selos. - Ela comentou displicentemente, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava a mão na capa que a cobria.

Os subordinados do ex-criminoso Rank S, fugiram assustados. Kabuto não foi exceção. Sem Orochimaru, ele nada tinha a fazer lá.

- Gobi.

O chamado alertou todos. Ninguém sabia quem deveria responder, além de estarem apavorados.

**- **Gobi!

Ela estava ficando impaciente. Kakashi sentiu uma dor estranha que não sabia dizer onde começava. O chakra que percorria seu corpo não aparentava ser seu. De repente, a descoberta que ele mesmo desconhecia: era um jinchuuriki. O medo ao descobrir o que era e que perderia o controle em poucos segundos o dominou. Porém, esse logo foi substituído pela possibilidade da ex-aluna perder a paciência consigo e matá-lo como fez com Orochimaru, temor adquirido da criatura em seu interior. Em poucos segundos, o copynin era dominado pelo bijuu que possuía e desconhecia. Totalmente sob o controle do monstro, agora estava transformado em um grande cão branco com cinco caudas. Este rapidamente se afastou dos outros shinobis e parou de frente para Sakura.

- Sim, Chiharu-sama. - O animal a cumprimentava, reverenciando-se perante a figura frágil da garota.

**-** Por que me fez esperar? Sabe o quanto detesto isso. - Ela perguntou desgostosa.

**-** Perdoe-me, por favor. É a primeira vez que me solto e romper o selo não foi fácil.

**-** Chega de desculpas. - A jovem ordenou.

**-** Sim. Em que posso servi-la? - O bijuu perguntou prestativo e submisso.

**-** Mate-os. Todos os que acompanhavam Hachibi. Não quero nenhum deles vivo. - Ela ordenou.

**-** Como desejas.

O grande cão uivou alto e ergueu a segunda cauda que ficou marrom como terra. Pequenos feixes escuros passaram rapidamente por seu corpo e seguiram através do solo, rastreando quem deveria ser morto. Após alguns segundos, os mesmos feixes retornaram, entregando a Gobi um mapa completo sobre a região e a localização de cada alvo. A quarta cauda, que adquiriu uma coloração vibrante, foi erguida. O céu escuro da noite, que antes era iluminado por diversas estrelas, foi repentinamente tomado por pesadas nuvens. Um raio atingiu o bijuu e voltou ao céu, sempre usando a cauda erguida como meio de comunicação. Sem se mexer, ele uivou mais uma vez, agora, diversos raios caíram, cada um atingindo um lugar diferente e matando um inimigo diferente. No entanto, as árvores tão apreciadas pela kunoichi estavam intactas. Ninguém dizia nada. Sem sair do local e sob as ordens de Sakura, o bijuu de cinco caudas eliminou todos àqueles que os atacavam minutos antes.

- Devo matar o Uchiha também? - Gobi perguntou mirando Sasuke que a observava firmemente.

A garota lançou os olhos sobre o moreno que, antes de assustado, estava incrédulo. Por um momento, ela não soube o que responder. Ele era insignificante para representar algo a ela, por que então hesitava em autorizar sua morte?

- Não é necessário. Aparentemente, durante meu sono, jurei lealdade a esta vila. Em respeito às minhas palavras nada faremos, por hoje. - Completou virando-se de costas para os shinobis restantes.

**-** Sim, Chiharu-sama.

- Muito bem, volte para sua cela.

**-** Sim. - Gobi fez uma última reverência perante a garota e lançou um olhar debochado ao bijuu que Naruto possuía antes de desaparecer e entregar o controle do corpo ao Hatake.

Kakashi logo voltou ao normal, contudo estava cansado. Ao olhar para frente, percebeu sua antiga pupila. Os olhos vermelhos indicavam que quem estava ali, não era mais Sakura. Como o primeiro a se aproximar dela e olhá-la diretamente, notou o que realmente estava acontecendo.

**-** Chiharu?! - Perguntou antes de colidir, exausto, contra o solo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem... Mais um cap formatado. Aos poucos estou recuperando tudo. Faltam somente dois capítulos e volto a escrever o último. Até lá.


	7. Traição e Fugas

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

_**Disclamier:**___Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Traição e Fugas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Em frente à sela de Kiuuby

.

.

- O que está acontecendo? Sakura-chan? - O Uzumaki se preocupava com a amiga que agia de forma tão estranha.

**-** O que está fazendo? Fuja antes que ela se irrite de verdade. - Kiuuby alegava sem se importar com a provocação de Gobi.

**-** Eu nunca vou abandonar a Sakura-chan.

**-** Sua amiga não existe mais. A sua frente está Chiharu-sama. - A raposa alegava enquanto tentava se soltar, a fim de levar o corpo em que fora aprisionado para o mais longe o possível.

**-** E quem é essa? - Naruto perguntou curioso.

**-** Minha mãe.

Após diversos segundos de silêncio, nos quais o shinobi e o bijuu se miravam intensamente, o loiro gritou impressionado demais com a informação.

.

.

De Volta ao Mundo Exterior

.

.

O jovem jinchuuriki estava totalmente paralisado, boquiaberto e com os olhos estalados. Era simplesmente impossível acreditar na informação recebida da raposa. O grito solto por ele chamou a atenção de cada shinobi presente. Enquanto ele encarava estupefato a kunoichi de cabelos rosados, todos tentavam entender o que ele tinha descoberto para reagir assim. Kakashi, que já tinha alguma noção, mantinha a atenção na garota. Sakura, ou Chiharu, observava desaprovadora o comportamento do jinchuuriki.

- A Kiuuby deve ter contado ao Naruto o que está dentro da Sakura. - Jiraya comentou com Tsunade que terminava de curar o ferimento de Neji.

**-** Provavelmente, seja isso mesmo. - O Hyuuga comentava sem se importar com suas condições.

**-** Deve ser algo grande para impressionar o Naruto-kun. - Lee comentou ajoelhado ao lado do amigo e rival.

**-** Qualquer coisa o impressiona. - Kiba tentou, inutilmente, dispersar o clima pesado que ainda pairava sobre todos, após o cruel fim que a garota, que eles deveriam supostamente proteger, dera ao sannin das cobras e aos demais shinobis do som.

- Lee está certo. Pelo domínio que teve sobre o Naruto depois de ele ter libertado a quarta cauda, deve ser algo extremamente poderoso. - Shino lembrava sobre um dos ocorridos.

- Mas, o que será que é? - Apesar da tantas informações, Tenten lembrava a todos, com essa pergunta, do quanto estavam desinformados.

Todos estavam apreensivos. Sakura somente olhava ao redor, pouco interessada nos shinobis. Ela levantou o rosto e mirou o céu. O vento soprando na face e fazendo os cabelos voarem, livres. Como sentia saudades dessa sensação. Estava totalmente absorta a sua volta, só queria desfrutar da sua atual condição. Nada mais a prendia.

Era maravilhoso sentir-se livre novamente. Baixou os olhos para a terra. Os destroços da luta entre o jinchuuriki da nove caudas e do oito caudas destruindo o que deveria ser a mais bela das imagens. Não era um cenário digno do retorno de sua consciência. Porém, aquilo era fácil de ser concertado. Delicadamente, se agachou e tocou o chão. O chackra sendo concentrado na palma da mão e preparado para ser liberado. Um suave sorriso em seus lábios. Estava alegre e serena. No entanto, antes que atingisse a quantidade deseja de energia, sentiu o corpo pulsar e uma dor angustiante percorrer seu corpo. Soltou um grito animalesco e caiu de joelhos sobre o solo, ambas as mãos a apoiando. Os olhos ainda mais vermelhos de ódio e a capa quase expondo seu corpo.

**-** _"Mas o que aconteceu?" _- Ela perguntava-se confunsa e furiosa.

O som emitido a transformou no centro das atenções, novamente. Todos a observavam preocupados e ansiosos pelo próximo movimento dela.

**-** _"É claro, ainda há alguns selos. Aquele velho não queria que eu me soltasse mesmo. Se ele soubesse que foi tudo inútil."_

A garota se concentrou e analisou o que já possuía de chakra liberto. Decepcionada com a quantidade, o enviou para um dos selamentos ainda existente, compenetrada em queimá-lo. Vendo o movimento dela, o ninja dos sapos sabia que não teria outra oportunidade para agir.

- Tsunade, se não a detivermos agora, pode ser tarde demais.

**-** Mas, ela é a minha Sakura. Eu não posso feri-la. - A Hokage ainda se encontrava fora de combate.

- Se não fizermos algo, podemos perdê-la para sempre. - Jiraya argumentou convicto de suas palavras.

A hokage se decidiu por auxiliar sua aluna. Iria nocauteá-la e, em seguida, curá-la. Teria que usar muito chakra para pará-la. Rezava para que a jovem sobrevivesse a tudo o que lhe seria imposto. Ambos os sannins ainda vivos avançaram juntos sobre a mulher que ainda estava parada. O Uchiha, que nada sabia das intenções dos mais velhos e somente via o ataque, não pensou antes de usar o jutsu assinatura de sua família e impedi-los. No momento seguinte, Sasuke estava parado entre Sakura e os shinobis de Konoha.

A garota, apesar da dor ainda percorrendo seu corpo, observava o desenrolar dos fatos com muita curiosidade. Tsunade e Jiraya miravam a clara declaração de guerra demonstrada por Sasuke caso algum deles se aproximasse. Ninguém mais se mexia. Chiharu rapidamente analisou o jovem que a defendera. Ele não aparentava lhe ser muito útil, mas resolveu dar-lhe algum crédito pela falta de hesitação. Um usuário de jutsus de fogo com o Sharingan deveria ser capaz de manter outros shinobis longe dela enquanto eliminava os outros selos. Com tais pensamentos, resolveu-se por levar o Uchiha consigo.

**-** Vamos. - Ordenou após erguer-se novamente, sem no entanto mirar o moreno nos olhos.

Sasuke não questionou a ordem, simplesmente a seguiu por entre as árvores. Ela impunha um ritmo veloz, contudo que ele era capaz de acompanhar. O jovem notou que ela poderia avançar bem mais se assim desejasse, porém não o fazia. A única conclusão a que chegou é que ela o desejava por perto. Essa contestação o deixou feliz.

Ainda sem acreditar no momento em que Kakashi a chamou de Chiharu, aceitar como Tsunade e Jiraya tiveram coragem de atacá-la ou na frieza com a qual ela eliminou o seu antigo sensei, Sasuke via a sua frente somente a colega de time. Para ele, aquela ainda era Sakura, a sua Sakura. Em algum momento, ela deveria voltar ao normal e ele estaria lá, só para ela, quando isso ocorresse. Porém, por enquanto, iria acompanhá-la aonde ela quisesse ir, nem que para isso tivesse de trair a vila novamente.

.

.

Os ninjas de Konoha não seguiram os dois fugitivos como o esperado. Sakura tinha total controle dos bijuus, mesmo ainda possuindo tantos selos. Era prudente manter o Uzumaki e o Hatake longe dela. Também seria sensato pesquisar sobre o bijuu de nome Chiharu, já que ninguém presente tinha ouvido falar dele antes.

**-** Considerarei toda e qualquer informação sobre o passado de Sakura uma prioridade. Preciso saber o máximo possível sobre ela e esse bijuu. Vou querer o maior número de shinobis, incluindo ANBUs, nessa missão.

Como se o número de situações inusitantes tivesse ultrapassado o limite de percepção da Quinta, Tsunade aparentemente despertara e ditava uma ordem após a outra. Seu estado de agitação, entretanto, era palpável no próprio ar e Jiraya percebeu que ela não estava em condições de agir como Hokage.

- Tsunade, acho que possuo as informações necessárias. - Ele revelou.

**- **Você sabe de algo? E por que ainda não me disse nada? - A felicidade de ter as informações mais rápido do que imaginara e a decepção de descobrir que seu amigo lhe escondera elas se misturavam ao nervosismo, tornando a mulher imprevisível.

- Não queria te preocupar. - Ele admitiu, desarmando-a. - E também não pensei que o moleque do Uchiha fosse se meter.

**-** Não me preocupar? Acha que saber dos perigos antes iria me preocupar mais do que ver minha pupila totalmente dominada por um bijuu que eu desconhecendo e fugindo com um dos meus melhores shinobis o qual diga-se de passagem tanto ela quanto seu próprio discípulo quase morreram para resgatar! Acha isso mesmo? – A Godaime aumentava o tom de voz a cada palavra proferida chegando à histeria.

**-** Calma Tsu. Respire um pouco. - Ele pedia pela razão dela.

**-** Calma? Como pode pedir uma coisa dessas? Minha Sakura corre perigo e se você tivesse aberto a boca antes tudo isso poderia ser evitado.

**-** Jiraya-sama só estava fazendo o que acreditava ser o certo. Além de quê, nervosa desse jeito, está o impedindo de falar.

A sábia constatação de Kakashi perfurou a raiva da sannin. Pensar que por culpa dela perdiam valiosos minutos, que poderiam ser usados para socorrer Sakura e Sasuke, a fez respirar fundo e se acalmar rapidamente.

**-** Pois bem Jiraya, comece.

- Vamos conversar em um local com mais privacidade.

- Não! - Apesar de fraco e tremulo, Naruto mantinha-se em pé. - Qualquer coisa que tenha relação à Sakura-chan ou ao Teme, eu tenho direito de saber. Eles são meus irmãos e vocês não podem me deixar de fora.

Jiraya suspirou cansadamente. - Naruto, agora não é a hora certa. Assim que tivermos um plano, você saberá.

- Pode ficar certo de que não permitirei que algo aconteça a Sakura. - Tsunade jurava para o garoto.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Naruto. Jiraya-sama e a Godaime precisam decidir como trazer a Sakura de volta sem colocar a vila em perigo. Você viu o quanto ela está diferente. - O loiro abaixou a cabeça resignado. - Além do mais, precisamos tratar de nossos ferimentos o mais rápido possível, ou não seremos escalados para a equipe de resgate.

- Certo, Kakashi-sensei. - Naruto tentava demonstrar animo, sem muito sucesso.

Kiba ajudou o Uzumaki a se manter em pé e levou-o para o hospital de Konoha. Enquanto era auxiliado, o loiro mirou os outros shinobis que retornavam para a segurança de casa, logo depois, virou os olhos para as árvores da floresta onde seus amigos agora estavam escondidos.

- _"Eu vou salvar vocês... Me esperem... Sasuke... Sakura-chan..."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** É só impressão minha, ou sempre faço um cap de tamanho bom seguido de um minusculo nessa fic? Que coisa.

Quase me matei aqui para aumentar o conteúdo desse, mas é quase impossível para minha mente criar mais detalhes para essa fic.


	8. Preparativos

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Preparativos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jiraya estava de frente para a Hokage na sala da mesma. Com exceção dos dois, no aposento só se encontravam os membros do time Kakashi. Por mais que as equipes restantes estivessem curiosas, compreendiam que não era o momento. Eles tomariam conhecimento das informações de que necessitariam para cumprir qualquer missão. Porém, para o primeiro, a situação era outra.

O sannin dos sapos respirou profundamente. Ele não conhecia todos os detalhes da longa história que deveria contar, mas devia expor o que descobrira até o momento.

- Por onde eu começo?

- Pelo começo Jiraya. – A Godaime usava toda a sua força de vontade para não golpear o amigo.

- Chiharu, foi o nome que você disse, não é Kakashi?

- Hai. Não sei como, mas tenho certeza de que é esse o nome do bijuu.

- Ela. É a bijuu. – Interviu o sannin.

- O que me interessa saber o sexo do que minha pupila possui dentro dela? – A loira se estressava. O tempo era curto e, a seu ver, estava sendo desperdiçado.

- Tudo, Tsunade. Chiharu é a única bijuu dentre todos os outros. Ela é a única fêmea. E a mais velha de todos eles.

- Ainda não entendi no que isso pode me interessar.

- Pense Tsunade. Nada pode surgir do nada.

- Chega de rodeios Jiraya. Eu quero informações que me auxiliem a resgatar Sakura. – A Hokage batera na mesa com tanta força que esta rachou. – Não quero uma lição sobre os bijuus. Seja direto e se concentre na Sakura.

- Chiharu é... – Naruto começou timidamente e de cabeça baixa – a mãe dos bijuus.

- Como? – Finalmente mais calma, a sannin das lesmas resolveu escutar toda a história.

- Exatamente. Por isso a Kiuuby não fez nada contra ela e o Gobi se libertou. – A menção do cinco caudas fez Kakashi abaixar a cabeça.

- O que mais sabemos sobre ela? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Não muito. Tudo o quê sei é que se trata de uma bijuu milenar. Como eu já disse, ela é a mais antiga de todos os bijuus e tem total controle sobre todos os outros. – Respondeu-lhe o antigo companheiro de equipe.

- Só sabemos isso? Qual a força dela comparada aos outros? Qual a aparência verdadeira dela? Quantas caudas ela possui? Qual o elemento que ela domina? Como ela criou os outros bijuus? – Tsunade estava incrédula com as informações obtidas.

- Não. Os únicos que a viram de perto e sobreviveram, são alguns membros da Akatsuki. – Informou Jiraya. Não importava o que fizessem, a organização de nukennins sempre estava envolvida.

- Não temos escolhas, então. Time Kakashi está dispensado.

- O quê?! - Naruto gritou furiosamente. - Você não pode ns deixar fora dessa missão Vovó! A Sakura-chan e o Teme pertencem ao time 7 e nós não podemos ficar sem fazer nada, enquanto eles não voltarem para Konoha.

- Chega Naruto! Não estou deixando ninguém de fora, mas preciso de vocês totalmente curados para quando formos atrás deles.

- Você não vai mandar outro time resgatá-los?

- Não no momento. Chiharu se mostrou forte e cruel demais para que possamos vencê-la sem mais detalhes. Assim que conseguirmos essas informações, vocês serão enviados para detê-la, porém, até lá, devem descansar e recobrar suas forças. Entendido?

- Você promete?

- Naruto! Espero que não esteja desconfiando da sua Hokage...

- Não é isso Kakashi-sensei... É só que... - O loiro abaixou os olhos até que possuisse somente o chão em seu campo de visão. A tristeza e o medo que ele sentia eram palpaveis por todos.

- Não se preocupe tanto Naruto, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para trazê-los de volta, nem que eu mesma tenha de ir até eles se for necessário.

Resignado, o garoto seguiu os outros membros do time 7 até o hospital, para receber o tratamento necessário.

Quando se viram a sós, Tsunade pediu a Jiraya que buscasse Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji. Após colocá-los a par da situação e de acalmar a loira, que ficou extremamente preocupada com a amiga, a Quinta ordenou que eles capturassem um Akatsuki vivo. O Nara em pouco compreendera os riscos da missão e solicitou à Kage que Shizune os acompanhasse, para evitar perdas. Concordando com o pedido, Tsunade escreveu uma mensagem para a aprendiz, que seria entregue pelo líder da missão à mesma no hospital.

Todos os ninjas se retiraram após as ordens recebidas. No aposento permaneceram somente os dois sannins.

- Sabe que dificilmente eles conseguiram sozinhos, não é? – perguntou o homem.

- Eu sei. Assim que obtivermos alguma informação, partiremos ao encontro deles. – A preocupação dominava o rosto ainda jovem da loira. Ela apoiava a face nas mãos e seu olhar decaia sobre o outro.

- Eu irei à frente, procurar mais algumas pistas.

- Não, – ela cortava-o firme, para logo em seguida suavizar a voz – fique em Konoha. Preciso de sua ajuda. – ela o olhava. Os orbes cor de mel brilhavam.

Notando o estágio fragilizado em que ela se encontrava, ele não tinha como simplesmente deixá-la. – Sempre estarei com você Tsunade. Já devia saber disso. – Ela sorriu com as palavras do amigo. O medo de perder sua pupila, a qual tinha como filha, era grande demais para que ela suportasse sozinha.

O homem se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela fechou os olhos aceitando o apoio que lhe era oferecido. Pouco tempo depois, o momento fora interrompido por um falcão que entrara pela janela velozmente e carregando uma mensagem com o símbolo de Suna.

.

.

Sakura e Sasuke corriam velozmente por entre as árvores da grande floresta que rodeava a vila oculta da folha, ganhando distância do local que chamavam de lar. O Uchiha olhava para trás um pouco incrédulo. Era a segunda vez que abandonava a vila e dificilmente seria aceito desta vez. Provou que sua lealdade não era para com Konoha, como devia ser. O pensamento, no entanto, o fez se perguntar se era leal a alguém. Olhou para frente e viu os cabelos rosados balançando no vento. Sentia que a jovem poderia ir mais rápido, mas estabeleceu aquele ritmo para que ele pudesse acompanhá-la. Na primeira vez, abandonara a vila e a ela. Agora, após sentir o desprezo da garota, decidiu que nunca mais a abandonaria. Um dia voltaria a significar algo importante para a Kunoichi.

A jovem, repentinamente, parou perto de um lago. Ela aproximou-se das margens cristalinas e mirou seu reflexo. Era impossível dizer se ela estava satisfeita, ou não, com o que via.

- Uchiha! – Ela chamou calmamente.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ele se aproximava, sempre a mirando.

- Como? – Chiharu perguntou intrigada e desviando os orbes vermelhos da água.

- Era assim que sempre me chamou. – Sasuke aparentava não se intimidar perante a figura que estava a sua frente.

Ela riu debochadamente e voltou a mirar o lago. – Posso não me lembrar de tudo que este corpo fez durante meu sono. Porém, sei que não lhe era tão carinhosa assim. Aliás, por que o seria? Você nada representa para mim.

- Então, por que me trouxe junto?

- Eu não o obriguei. Você traiu seus companheiros e me seguiu por livre e espontânea vontade.

- E você aceitou minha presença. Por quê?

- No momento, me serás útil. Quero que fique de guarda, enquanto me concentro para a eliminação dos últimos selos. Depois, eu decido o que farei com você.

Com as palavras por ela proferidas lhe esmagando o coração, Sasuke se colocou, estrategicamente, em um galho de uma árvore do qual poderia vigiar mais longe sem, no entanto, se afastar da garota.

Chiharu sentava-se sobre os joelhos e preparava-se para a longa e torturosa tarefa de libertar-se. Maldizendo o Terceiro e o Quarto pelo tipo de selos que lhe colocaram, ela começou a reunir seu chakra em um deles, pronta para rompê-los.

.

- Naruto-kun? - Hinata não pode ficar quieta ao ver o loiro passar silenciosamente na frente da porta de seu quarto.

- Hinata? O que está fazendo aqui? - Ele tentou desconversar, mesmo sabendo de que não haveria muitos motivos para alguém estar no hospital. De repente, a lembrança do local e a visão das faixas no corpo da menina o entristeceu mais do que já estava. Ele não entencia como sua amiga, sempre tão forte, pode se deixar dominar por um bijuu a ponto de ferir os próprios amigos. - Não se preocupe Hinata. Eu vou trazer a Sakura-chan de volta e ela vai cuidar de você.

- Mas, Naruto-kun... Você está machucado demais para ir atrás dela...

- Mas eu vou conseguir. Confia em mim Hinata. - Ele pediu antes de se virar e ir embora.

- "_Eu sempre confiei em você... Naruto-kun. Só me perdoe por não poder ajudá-lo..."_

Insatisfeita por ficar parada, Hinata resolveu agir por conta própria e desafiar sua tradicional timidez. Cansada e cambaleando, ela atravessou inúmeros corredores a procura de uma enfermeira.

- Que bom que eu lhe achei. Você precisa me ajudar...

- Hyuuga-san, o que houve?

- É o Naruto... Ele fugiu do hospital...

- Como? - A enfermeira se preocupava.

- Ele está muito ferido e parecia estranho... Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas elenão me ouviu e disse algo com ficar mais forte e proteger os amigos...

- Você sabe para que direção ele foi? - Perguntou a enfermeira já se preparando para ir buscá-lo.

- Ele disse que ia treinar e ele sempre faz isso no antigo campo de treinamento do time 7.

- Obrigada por meavisar Hyuuga-san. Agora, por favor, volte ao seu quarto e deixe que eu cuido do Uzumaki-san,

- Traga-o de volta, por favor.

- Pode ficar tranquila.

Satisfeita, Hinata observava a enfermeira avisar outras e ir no sentido contrário ao do loiro. Com todos o procurando num lugar, a fuga dele seria muito mais fácil. Um suspiro aliviado escapou de seus lábios, enquanto deitava-se na cama. Sentia uma imensa vontade de ir atrás de Naruto e ajudá-lo no que quer que ele tenha planejado, contudo sabia que seu corpo não suportaria a viagem e ela se recusava a ir só para ser protegida.. Tudo o que he restava era rezar para que ele voltasse são e salvo.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Quando eu reabri esse capítulo senti uma vergonha imensa pelo tamanho original dele... Ainda não é algo que se possa chamar de OH MY GOD, mas da pro gasto..._

_Bem...Com tudo refeito, agora posso pegar o último cap e terminá-lo n.n_


End file.
